Talk:Megacolony/@comment-16750920-20130928204423/@comment-5653381-20131019154817
Another thing to point out, the "high skill requirement" point that you keep raising is a shallow argument that needs not raising. Why, look at few of my examples as to why that point should not be raised as a good argument (and these are just a few examples of technical clans): - Palemoon: Soul charging maybe their mechanic, but the clan prefers specific units in the soul and that takes critical thinking as to what units should be in the soul to pull off game changing combos later on. - Aqua Force: The clan is about multiple attacks in a turn (though a few builds don't exactly capitalize on that), and that requires a tremendous amount strategizing how your field formation should be to pull it off (and believe me that takes time to do, not to mention more rethinking, as opponents like to hit your RGs to counter it). - Link Joker: Lock (as most see as an upgraded version of MC's stun mechanic) is the clan's gimmick, but is just as tricky as MC's stun, and can be utilized as both an offensive and defensive ability. Just the same with MC's stun, you need to be careful with locking because not only is the cost just as expensive as stunning, also, locking at the wrong time will almost always cost you the game (most especially when used too early where it doesn't benefit the user at all). But when used at the right time, you pretty much shut down your opponent's stategies to defeat you, as you've rendered his/her units useless and untouchable for a turn. Which brings us back to Megacolony. Stunning has been seen as a weak form of retiring by most, even as a joke when Lock entered the scene (Link Joker, I'm looking at you again), but much like it's descendant (that being Lock), it works for both the offensive and the defensive. Stunning requires precision and timing to use in order to shut down your opponent's strategies, and wasting its use at the wrong time will cost you the game. But unlike Lock, stunning can be used early in shutting down the opponent's offensive approach and presents him/her with a dilemma: should I replace this unit or not? That right there is another thing to consider when you stun since: a. should your opponent choose to replace the stunned unit, that pretty much equates into a -1 for him (can practically be considered a plus for you), and in most cases the "fixed' column would be hitting with lower power than it should, so guarding should be easy. b. if he/she decides to keep it, guarding becomes easier, and now you know what you should target again when the need to stun arises. c. in case the stunned unit happens to be in the front row (with no ability to intercept), and is not replaced, you can now focus all your attacks to your opponent's VG, presenting the opponent with the problem as to which attacks should be guarded.